Mini P.E.K.K.A.
"The arena is a certified butterfly-free zone. No distractions for P.E.K.K.A, only destruction." Summary *The Mini P.E.K.K.A. is unlockable from the Training Camp (Tutorial). *He is a single target, melee troop with moderate hitpoints and high damage. *A Mini P.E.K.K.A card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. *He wears grey metal armor and wields a huge sword. Its horns are bright blue/red (color depends on side of Arena), along with its visor. Strategy *If left unanswered, the Mini P.E.K.K.A. can devastate a tower, dealing high damage or destroying it. *Due to its cheap four Elixir cost, he is one of the best, if not the best, cost-to-damage ratios of all troops. *It can be used in affiliation with high hitpoint troops, such as the Giant, so the Giant takes the oncoming hits while the Mini P.E.K.K.A. deals damage. This combo can destroy towers very quickly if not countered, such as with swarms. *Because of the various counters to the Mini P.E.K.K.A., it is not effective to send one down the lane by itself, as this usually results in a waste of four Elixir. **However, if the opponent happens to be low on elixir, then the Mini P.E.K.K.A. is capable of doing devastating damage. *When placed correctly, Bombers, Archers, and Spear Goblins are capable of eliminating a Mini P.E.K.K.A. *He is weak against swarm units, like Skeletons or Goblins. **To counter this weakness, pair it with a Valkyrie. They cover each other's weakness. The Mini P.E.K.K.A is weak to swarms of lower hitpoint troops while the Valkyrie cannot take out high hitpoint troops. **They are, however, both vulnerable to air troops like Minions, so back them up with troops that target air like Musketeers or Spear Goblins. The Fire Spirits work exceptionally well, as they will quickly eliminate the Minions or a Minion Horde for only 2 Elixir more. **They are easily countered by separating them from each other. *Defensively, the Mini P.E.K.K.A. can be used to easily annihilate enemy troops (for example Giant and Musketeer) due to its very high damage output. *A very deadly combo is Miner and Mini P.E.K.K.A. The Miner takes the shots while the Mini P.E.K.K.A. does the damage. This can easily take a tower. Additionally, due to the cheapness of this combo, it is very widely used. **Many players tend to use small units against the Mini P.E.K.K.A., so use this habit to your advantage by assisting it with Zap, Fire Spirits, and Princess. *If the player places a Mini P.E.K.K.A behind a Giant Skeleton it will not only push it towards the tower, but also deal heavy damage to the tower. The Giant Skeleton can blow up the tower and act as a tank while the Mini P.E.K.K.A. disposes of any high-medium health troops. However, it is very weak to swarms so bring a spell. History *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update increased the Mini P.E.K.K.A.'s hitpoints by 3%. *On 3/5/16, the May Update allowed it to be affected by pushback. **The Mini P.E.K.K.A.'s sound effect when deployed was also changed. ***The sound effect now sounds like "Pancakes", and a tweet by the Clash Royale official Twitter account implied that that was the correct interpretation. It had an IRL Mini P.E.K.K.A. standing next to a Giant Skeleton, with the caption "Who wants pancakes?". Trivia *His description is a reference to the Clash of Clans P.E.K.K.A. commercial. **Even though it states that the arena is a butterfly-free zone, a butterfly can be seen flying in the Training Camp (Tutorial) picture. *He is one of the two troops that are "miniature" versions of another troop in Clash of Clans (Mini P.E.K.K.A. - P.E.K.K.A. and Baby Dragon - Dragon). *When compared to the regular P.E.K.K.A., the Mini P.E.K.K.A. has less health, a faster deploy time, moves faster and is significantly cheaper, but its Damage per Hit and Damage per Second are similar. **On looks alone, he has a different color scheme in its picture, and also only has one eye. *On the App Store photo preview, the Mini P.E.K.K.A is portrayed as an Epic card instead of a Rare card. *One Mini P.E.K.K.A. strike does damage equivalent to an equal level Fireball. Because of this, a Mini P.E.K.K.A. one level higher than a Musketeer or a Wizard will one-shot it. *The Mini P.E.K.K.A. might be a male due to this song referencing the Mini P.E.K.K.A as a he. fr:Mini P.E.K.K.Ade:Mini P.E.K.K.A.ru:Мини П.Е.К.К.А.it:Mini P.E.K.K.A Category:Troop Cards Category:Rare Cards